koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Liao/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhang Liao's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate; Battle of Hu Lao Gate *Requirements: In Musou mode, at the battle of Si Shui Gate of Lu Bu's forces, defeat Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian. Then, at the battle of Hu Lao Gate, do not kill any generals till after the fire attack on the city. Once that occurs, eliminate Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Ambush at He Fei *Requirements: Keep all four top castle ally Guard Troop Captains alive until Zhou Tai appears. Achieve 300 K.O. count. Strategy Yue Jin's morale drops VERY fast. Also, the Wu troops' morale will raise each time Sun Quan orders an attack. The only way to prevent Yue Jin's seemingly imminent defeat is for you to kill enemy peons quickly. Whenever you reach multiples of 50s in KOs, your morale will raise for sure. So, whenever Yue Jin is in trouble, drop whatever you're doing and help him until he tells you to go back to defend the castle. It is important to find the balance between killing peons and chasing officers, because you need to kill the officers to pass the stage within 15 minutes. #Bottom left (reach 100 KOs and kill Ling Tong). #He Fei castle front (reach 150 KOs). #Top right and bottom right gates (reach 250 KOs and kill Gan Ning and Xu Sheng). #He Fei castle front (reach 300 KOs and kill Lu Meng). #Level 11 message. #Reach 350 KOs. #Go to bottom of the map and kill Zhou Tai to end the stage. Alternate Strategy #Equip peacock urn, turtoise amulet, herbal remedy, secret of the orbs, meat bun sack, war drum, vorpal/fire(recommended)/ice orb, and shadow sattle #Kill Ling Tong and 100 of his men #Go to Xu Sheng and kill 50 of his men #By this time Gan Ning should be there, go kill him and 50 of his men. #Go to the castle front and defend it, kill Lu meng, and there are more than 100 men there.... #If you get it, save and quit, then set it to beginner (don't wanna risk it) and kill Zhou Tai. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of He Fei (Wei) *Location: One of the islands in the southeast. *Requirements: Defeat nine Generals/Sub-Generals or defeat 700 people. Every few enemies the enemy soldiers will comment: you get the valuable item report when Sun Quan comments that "One man struck fear in my entire army by himself!". This must be done before Cao Ren arrives. Strategy *If you have a Red Hare Harness, equip it. First defeat Pan Zhang's two sub-officers, killing troops as you go. After, kill Pan Zhang. Then, ride down to the bottom-left corner, where Lu Meng's sub-officers are, and kill them. If Lu Meng has not started retreating after you kill the subs, kill him too. If he has, do not worry. Next, ride up to the top-right corner, where your supply base is in danger from Zhu Zhi's subs. Kill them, then Taishi Ci's subs, then Zhu Zhi. After this, the weapon should appear, followed by Sun Quan's comment of "One man struck fear in my entire army by himself!". However, do not collect the weapon yet, as Gan Ning would have appeared by now. Go and kill him (and Dong Xi) before he kills Cao Cao. Then get the weapon and continue normally. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang Liao uses twin pikes as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Liao uses the twin axes as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Liao still uses the twin axes as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhang Liao uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Frost Axe *Golden Ko *Golden Axes *Devil's Bane *Rock God *Squeaky Hammer (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Battle of Ueda Castle' - Defeat Zhong Hui and 800 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Battle of Jiange' - Defeat Hua Xiong and 800 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 7: War against the Serpent King '- Defeat Ijū, Iki, Tearaioni, and 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Pursuit of the Demon Category:Weapons